Don't Dwell In Sadness
by iGirChan
Summary: Kurloz and Damara Dwell about Meulin.


こんにちは、私はタマラです  
Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa tamaradesu  
"hello i am damara":

**Stranger:** :o) -Signs- Hey Damara

**You:** kurlozこんにちは、どのようにしている  
Kurloz kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni shite iru  
"hello kurloz how are you"

**Stranger:** -Signs- I'm good how are you?

**You:** 私は大丈夫です、私は尋ねてくれてありがとうね  
Watashi wa daijōbudesu, watashi wa tazunete kurete arigatō ne  
"i am alright i guess thanks for asking"

**You:** ~Warai~ {Giggles}

**Stranger:** :o( -Signs- You guess? Are you sure your okay giggles?

**You:** はいしかし、誰もが私を残し続けている  
Hai shikashi, dare mo ga watashi o nokoshi tsuzukete iru  
"yes but everyone keeps leaving me"

**Stranger:** -Sighs and signs- Yep I know the feeling..

**You:** それはそうではありません吸う  
Sore wa sōde wa arimasen suu  
"it sucks doesn't it"

**Stranger:** -Signs- big time sadly...-looks down-

**You:** はい  
Hai  
"yes"

**You:** -looks down too-

**Stranger:** -looks up and smiles , then pats your head-

**You:** うーん  
U ̄n  
"hm?

**Stranger:** -Signs- It'll be okay , we just gotta keep smiling

**You:** はいあなたは正しい！  
Hai anata wa tadashii!  
"yes you're right!"

**Stranger:** :o) -Signs- see that's the spirit!

**You:** おかげkurloz！あなたが誰かを必要とする場合、あなたは私だ！  
Okage kurloz! Anata ga dare ka o hitsuyō to suru baai, anata wa watashida!  
"thanks kurloz! if you need someone you got me!"

**Stranger:** -Chuckles and signs- And i'm always here for you

**You:** あなたは良い友達だ  
Anata wa yoi tomodachida  
"you're a good friend"

**Stranger:** Signs- you are too

**You:** それでは、どのようにもう一度ですか？  
Soredewa, dono yō ni mōichidodesu ka?  
"so how are you once again?"

**Stranger:** -Signs- i'm good

**You:** それはいいです  
Sore wa iidesu  
"that is good"

**Stranger:** -Signs- and now how are you

**You:** 私は、質問をありがとう良いです  
Watashi wa, shitsumon o arigatō yoidesu  
"i am good, thanks for asking"

**Stranger:** :o) Signs- good

**You:** ~Warai~

**Stranger:** -Chuckles-

**You:** また、人間は今日は何を言っている。明けましておめでとうございます！  
Mata, ningen wa kyō wa nani o itte iru. Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu!  
"also what the humans are saying today. happy new year!"

**Stranger:** -Slightly confused but remembers and signs- Happy New Year!

**You:** ~Warai~

**Stranger:** -Smiles and rubs his stitches- mmm

**You:** それでは、どのようmeulinか？  
Soredewa, dono yō meulin ka?  
"so how is meulin?"

**Stranger:** ...:'o( -looks down-

**You:** ソーリー  
Sōrī  
"sorry"

**Stranger:** -signs sadly- it's okay...

**You:** -Hides in hoodie-

**Stranger:** -hugs you-

**You:** いいえそうではありません  
Īe sōde wa arimasen  
"no it's not" -Keeps hidden in hoodie-

**Stranger:** -Paps her head and gulps not being able to say anything and his stitches hurting- mmmm

**You:** 私はこのようなネジアップアムゼ  
Watashi wa kono yōna nejiappuamuze  
"see i am such a screw up" -Pops eyes out of hoodie-

**Stranger:** -shakes his head and rips out one of his stitches- ngh

**You:** ちょっとそれをしないでください！それは悪くはない！  
Chotto sore o shinaide kudasai! Sore wa waruku wa nai!  
"hey don't do that! doesn't that hurt!?"

**Stranger:** -nods and shrugs ripping more out-

**You:** -Stares at him-

**Stranger:** -finishes taking them out- ow,,,,

**You:** あなたは狂っています。あなたはそれを知っていますか？  
Anata wa kurutte imasu. Anata wa sore o shitte imasu ka?  
"you are are crazy. you know that?" -Keeps straing-

**You:** staring*

**Stranger:** -nods and smiles-

**You:** -Makes a soft smile-

**Stranger:** -hugs her-

**You:** -Hugs back, and smiles-

**Stranger:** -chuckles- It feels weird to speak

**You:** ~Warai~ 私は賭ける  
Watashi wa kakeru  
"i bet"

**Stranger:** -Sigh- I really shouldn't have done this

**You:** なぜあなたはそれを行うのですか？  
Naze anata wa sore o okonau nodesu ka?  
"why did you do it?"

**Stranger:** Because I hurt Meulin and I couldn't forgive myself

**You:** だから、それらを取った？  
Dakara, sorera o totta?  
"so you took them out?"

**Stranger:** Yeah I need to put them back in though...

**You:** スマート1。私が手助けをしたい？  
Sumāto 1. Watashi ga tedasuke o shitai?  
"smart one. want me to help?"

**Stranger:** No no no it's um very bloody

**You:** 私は私のセッションですべての人を殺した。私はこれを行うことができますかなり確信しています。  
Watashi wa watashi no sesshon de subete no hito o koroshita. Watashi wa kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu kanari kakushin shite imasu.  
"i killed everyone in my session. i am pretty sure i can do this."

**Stranger:** No I go insane due to the pain that's why it's bloody , anyone near me dies...

**You:** OH、その後どうして申し訳ありません？  
OH, sonogo dōshite mōshiwake arimasen?  
"oh sorry for asking then?"

**Stranger:** its fine :o)

{Still talking.}


End file.
